Candace's Marvel-lous Fanfiction
by bilaterus
Summary: In Mission Marvel, Candace lets slip that she has written a Fan Fiction. Want to see it?


Hey guys, it's me, momogirl88, here with another really cool story (sorry, it's not my Heroes on Ice fic, I'm still working on chapter 67)! This one is based a little bit on my real life, and the Avengers don't come in for a little while, and they might be a _liiiiiittle_ OOC…

But I hope you guys enjoy it!

_Candace Flynn was just an ordinary girl living an ordinary life in an ordinary place called Danville._

_Actually, she was extraordinary! She had a great sense of fashion, loads of great friends that also looked up to her, and a wonderful boyfriend that loved her unconditionally. And she definitely did not have a freakishly long neck and she was not crazy and she was totally great._

_Candace always tried to bust her doofus brothers, Phineas and Ferb, who were constantly building impossible inventions to ruin her life. It was a difficult task, filled with hardships, loneliness, and the unsympathetic ear of her mother, who never ended up seeing anything. However, this wasn't because of incompetence on Candace's part. If it was, she may have given up long ago. No, the sinister Mysterious Force, a strange, enigmatic power that Candace knew little about, was what always prevented her from succeeding._

_Today, Candace went outside to see her brothers building something. Immediately her honed busting skills burst into action. Phase One: find out what they're building._

_"What are you guys building this time?" she asked her dweeb brothers._

_"We're building an antimatter engine that'll make all other fuel systems obsolete," Phineas grinned sinisterly. Next to him, Ferb was also grinning sinisterly._

_"You guys are busted!" Candace declared._

_"Ok," Phineas taunted. "Let's hope it doesn't disappear," he added sarcastically._

_"I'll succeed today! Mom will see it!" Candace insisted._

_Candace felt lucky today. She could feel it in her bones. She rushed back inside to initiate Phase Two: call Mom._

_"Mom, Phineas and Ferb are building an antimatter engine!" Candace relayed urgently._

_"I'll be back soon dear," her Mom responded._

_Gleefully, Candace poked her head out from inside the house into the backyard. "Hear that, boys? You guys will finally be busted when Mom comes to see all this!"_

_"Great idea calling Mom, Candace," Phineas smirked. "Although I'm not exactly sure that heavy physics and mechanics are her cup of tea."_

_Clearly they were mocking her! Candace gritted her teeth and growled in frustration. They could have their fun now, but come the evening, the truth would come out._

_Just then, she was surprised by a dreamy voice._

_"Hey Candace! Might I say that you are looking especially beautiful today?"_

_It was Jeremy! Candace's surprise quickly melted into a smile as she gazed upon her dreamy knight in shining armour. He was really perfect: his dreamy eyes were a sparkling mix of cyan and sea blue, his dreamy, toothy smile shone with a dazzling brilliance, his voice was as soothing as a chorus of dreamy heavenly angel. Candace loved him more than anything else in the world._

_"Oh, Jeremy, my dear boyfriend. Might I say that you're looking as handsome as ever?" Candace replied smoothly. She was smiling as if she had slipped into a daydream, with just the two of them, together, the backdrop a beautiful field of lilies, truly a dream she did not want to wake up from._

_"Oh Jeremy," Candace sighed, turning away from him dramatically, laying the back of her had on her forehead in distress. "As much as I would be delighted to join you, cruel fate separates us, for I have to remain here and fulfil my noble mission of ensuring my brothers are busted!"_

_Candace saw that her response weighed heavily on Jeremy, but be nodded in understanding (which was another wonderful thing about him - he understood her mission). "Alright, good luck, my beautiful princess."_

_"Why thank you, my Prince Charming," Candace smiled, blushing lightly. "Now, it looks like the boys have finished what they were doing today..."_

_Suddenly, Candace's busting instincts started tingling like crazy. She had learned to listen to her instincts and right now they had bad news. Something was about to happen. Something big._

_Just then, the large workspace that Phineas and Ferb were working on started glowing an ominous purple. It began levitating slowly into the air._

_Candace acted fast. Quick as a flash, she had grabbed a long rope from inside and, using her natural flair and skill, she lassoed the work bench. She dug in her heels, gritting her teeth in effort, as she struggled against the power of the Mysterious Force._

_But Candace was fighting a losing battle, and she could tell. "Darn it!" she cried, as she pulled on the rope with all her strength. "I need help!"_

_Suddenly, the rope slackened. Candace realised her eyes were tightly shut and she opened them to see a flying figure in a crimson metal suit, helping her in pulling the workbench down._

_Candace gasped. No way! It's him! It's really him!_

_Iron Man!_

_And not just Iron Man! Candace looked around to see the whole team supporting her._

_"You cannot stop me from making this invention disappear!" a loud booming voice said, echoing through the backyard. Candace gasped as a giant green dinosaur-like creature approached them._

_"I am the Mysterious Force! I am responsible for making the inventions disappear every day!" the creature declared. "And now I shall make all of you disappear!"_

_It smashed its colossal fist down onto the backyard but Hulk countered it with his incredible strength. It then breathed a huge stream of fire but Captain America leapt up and deflected it heroically with his shield. Iron Man was charging a great blast and fired it at the humongous creature. It staggered backwards in pain. Enraged, it roared loudly, appearing more annoyed than anything. Hulk hurled a nearby car towards the beast and it immediately raised its scaly arm to protect its eyes from the hit._

_A bead of sweat formed on Candace's forehead. She knew the Avengers were stalling for time, trying to find the behemoth's weak spot. She concentrated hard, observing it carefully for any weaknesses or vulnerabilities._

_Then inspiration struck her._

_"He took the other hits but instinctively protected his eyes!" she exclaimed, leaping up as she was filled with adrenaline. She knew she had to act fast: the Avengers were depending on her. She looked around desperately and grabbed up the nearest rock. Mustering all her strength, she hurled it towards the Mysterious Force._

_Time seemed to slow down to a crawl as the projectile made its way towards the face of the behemoth. For a terrifying moment, Candace thought it had missed, but it was picked up by the wind at the last moment, and it hit the monster squarely between the eyes._

_It roared with an intensity it hadn't roared with before._

_"No! My secret weak spot! Candace Flynn and the Avengers, you have defeated me!" the creature exclaimed, before spontaneously disintegrating from the inside out._

_Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at the monster being vanquished by Candace. Meanwhile, Mom had come home and had witnessed her slaying the monster._

_"Oh my gosh, Candace! I am so sorry I never believed you!"_

_I squeal in glee. "So does this mean the boys are busted?"_

_"Yes," my Mom says, as she picks up the engine the boys made and observes it with amazement. "They are so busted."_

_"Wow Candace, that was amazing!" Jeremy exclaims, rushing up to hug me after Mom had gone back inside to bake a victory pie. "The way you vanquished that monster was epic!"_

_"Oh it was nothing," I mumble, blushing modestly._

_Then the Avengers come over to see me, led by Iron Man himself. "Thanks for finishing off the monster Candace," he says gratefully. "You're a real hero. I don't know what we would have done without you."_

_"Oh thanks, Mr. Stark," I say, sighing dreamily._

_He smiles. "Please, call me Tony."_

_I giggle. "Sure, Tony."_

_"Oh Candace, I can't hold it for any longer!" Jeremy bursts out._

_There's a beautiful angelic chorus in the background. A gentle, warm breeze picks up and runs through Jeremy's golden hair, his features catching a wondrous beam of light and shining brightly. He smiles at me sincerely and I back at him, as the rest of the world fades out of view._

_He kneels down on one knee and takes out a small box from his pocket._

_"Oh Candace, will you marry me?"_

_"Oh Jeremy," I breathe. "Of course I will!" The background chorus reaches a crescendo as he slips a gorgeous diamond ring onto my extended ring finger. It is the happiest moment of my life._

_Then Tony taps me gently on the shoulder. "Candace, as a reward for vanquishing the Mysterious Force and saving us, do you and Jeremy want to come live with me at Stark Enterprises?"_

_"That would be awesome!" I exclaim gleefully, my grin widening. Jeremy and I embrace each other happily._

_Then Candace and Jeremy got married, moved into the Stark mansion, had 3 kids named Xavier, Fred and Amanda, then lived happily ever after. The end._

Well guys? What do you think?

And, again, I know I said I was going to update Heroes on Ice this week, but I've been so busy! I promise I'll put it up this week… just as soon as I figure out what my brothers are plotting outside.

Candace is out. Peace!

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Either way, tell me what you think :)**

**Take care now!**


End file.
